New Ninja In Town
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: This is how my OC Brianna and the turtles met. One-shot.


**Hey y'all! This is how the turtles met Brianna and why Mikey and Raph have a crush on her. Well, I hope y'all enjoy and constructive critazizam is always advised. This is after New Girl In Town.**

* * *

If Shredder didn't have Brianna training then she was trying to kill his new enemys.

That's what she was doing right now.

She was trying to destroy the turtles with her sister Karai.

"Okay, you know the plan Bri?" Karai asked.

Brianna looked at her sister and nodded.

They moved out.

 _With the turtles_

"Raph, why did Leo send us by ourselfs to find mutagen?" Mikey asked.

"How should I know? To bad there's no foot out tonight." Raph said.

"You should be careful when you wish for stuff." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Mikey asked.

They spun around and saw her.

 _'Who is this chick? Whoever she is she's pretty.' Raph thought._

"Who are you?" Raph asked.

Brianna smirked and attacked them with amazing skill.

She threw blinding powder at them.

They started coughing.

"Sorry dudes, nothing personal, just following fathers orders." Brianna said.

"Seriously, who are you?" Raph asked.

"Brianna. After I take y'all down, my sister can do the rest." She said.

She was about to knock them uncounsious when Karai showed up.

"Bri, we've got a problem. The other turtles are coming." Karai said.

"Are you freakin' serious? We're not going back home empty handed." Brianna said.

Just then Leo and Donnie showed up.

"Raph, Mikey y'all okay?" Leo asked.

"We're fine. Just got beat up by a girl but fine." Mikey said.

"Who is this girl?" Donnie asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be in Shredder's clutches soon and you won't have to worry about it." Brianna said.

Karai and Brianna attacked the turtles.

"This new girl is tough." Raph said.

"She's obviously part of the foot clan." Leo said.

"Can y'all shut it so we can capture y'all already?" Brianna said.

"And she also mean." Donnie said.

"Raph's perfect match." Mikey said.

Brianna tackeled Mikey.

"You're cute, guliable, but cute." She said.

"You think I'm cute." Mikey said.

She slung him over her shoulder.

"Mikey! It's on now girl!" Raph yelled.

"Are you really as tough as Karai says or do you just put on?" Brianna asked trying to get on his nerves.

"I don't know, how tough did she say I am?" Raph retorted.

She pinned him down and held her tanto to his neck.

"You're not that bad turtle." Brianna said.

Raph managed to get her off of him.

"You're not to bad yourself princess." Raph said trying to annoy her.

They countered each other's attacks.

Mikey finally joined in.

She pinned them against a wall until she noticed Karai was about to fall off the roof.

"Karai!" Brianna yelled.

She ran towards her sister and knocked Leo and Donnie back.

"You okay sis?" Brianna asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karai said back.

"This ain't over turtles. Sayonara." Brianna said.

They left.

"Who was that girl?" Donnie asked.

"Her names Brianna and she's got twice the strenght of Raph and the most beautiful girl ever." Mikey said.

"Okay, she is pretty but she's a foot ninja. Let's get home so we can treat those wounds." Leo said.

"What wounds?" Raph and Mikey asked.

They noticed a few gashs on there arms and legs.

"Oh. Yeah, we need to get home and treat them." Raph said.

They went home.

* * *

 _At Shredder's Lair_

Brianna and Karai walked in.

They kneeled before Shredder.

"Where are the turtles my childern?" Shredder asked.

"We were unable to aprehand them father." Brianna said.

"I sent you with Karai so you could capture them. Why were you unble to capture them Brianna?" Shredder asked.

He walked towards Brianna.

Karai saw the scared expresion on her face but kept quiet.

"I-I'm sorry father. We'll be able to capture them next time." Brianna said in fear.

She was afraid of what he would do next.

"There will be punishment if you do not capture the turtles." Shredder said.

Brianna felt his blade cut her arm but she held back her tears.

"You're dissmissed." Shredder said.

They left.

"You okay Bri?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brianna said as she bandaged her wound.

She let tears roll down her face.

"Don't worry Bri. We'll get the turtles next time and we won't get hurt anymore." Karai reasured her.

"I hope you're right. Did you get hurt during battle?" Brianna asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just get some sleep." Karai said.

"Okay. Goodnight sis." Brianna said.

"Goodnight sis." Karai said.

Karai left Brianna so she could sleep.

Brianna laid down and tried to forget the scars of her past.

* * *

 _At the lair_

Leo and Donnie were bandeging Mikey and Raph's wounds.

"Is it wrong that I maybe, sorta, kinda like that new girl Brianna?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, it is. She's part of the foot and I think she's Karai's sister." Raph said.

"She's the girl version of you though Raph." Leo said.

They finally got done treating Mikey and Raph's wounds.

"Alright, we need some sleep after that fight." Donnie said.

They all started to go to bed when Raph pulled Mikey aside.

"You don't have a crush on that girl do you Mikey?" Raph asked.

"No, I was just asking that back there to see y'alls reaction. Do you?" Mikey asked.

"What? No. Of course not." Raph lied.

Brianna was Raph's perfect match.

"Okay. Night bro." Mikey said.

"Night Mikey." Raph said.

They both went to bed with Brianna on there minds.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Okay so y'all can see why Raph likes Brianna, because she's his perfect match but y'all may be wondering why Mikey likes her. Mikey likes Brianna because she's pretty and she called him cute. Also did y'all see what I did when Brianna called Mikey cute? I changed the what Karai said to Leo. Also, this also gives another reason why Brianna doesn't like talking about her past. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


End file.
